


If they want a villain for a queen.

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Death, Evil Audrey, Other, Queen of Mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: What happened if Audrey won?





	If they want a villain for a queen.

Audrey stood on her throne admiring herself at the magic mirror of the Evil Queen. With the scepter on her hand and her husband by her side. Ruling under their thrones, which were surrendered with thorns. 

Audrey had battled to death with Mal and triumphed. The dragon back to human form and petrified like her friends. She also petrified Uma, Harry and everyone else who dared to escape her curses. 

It wouldn't have happened with Malice's help. The twin brother of Mal who hated his sister and the VKs with a passion. 

He helped to petrify every royal, hero and sidekick alive. The children and students of Auradon Prep. Some were stood as statues in their palace while others piles of dust on the marble floor. They never removed it. To Remember who they killed. 

Audrey had dropped some statues to the ground, killing them. Aurora, Phillip and Leah were the first. Then came Evie, Jay, Carlos, Uma, Harry, Gil, Belle, Beast, Doug, Jane, Lonnie, and last but not least Ben and Mal. 

Chad and her old 'friends' stayed as statues waiting for their turn to be dropped. 

Malice took it upon himself to make sure every villain were put into sleep. He used the Sleeping Curse knowing that no villains could fall in love. 

The pair turned to stare at each other. They showed the evil love they had for each other. 

"I did it." Audrey spoke darkly. "I am the Queen"

"Indeed, you are." Malice chuckled and cackled evilly. 

"The King and Queen of Mean" Maleficent smirked, eyes glowing green.


End file.
